The Gossip Girl of Hogwarts
by Tiltinya
Summary: Gossip Girl here. Your one and only source into the scandalous lives of Hogwarts students. And who am I? That's another secret I'll never tell. You know you love me. Xo xo Gossip Girl. Will Gossip Girl Help some to totally different people get together
1. Chapter 1

_Gossip Girl…_

_Hey it's me the Ultimate Gossip Girl of Hogwarts, who am I, Not gonna tell You soon, Just look round and take a look at other, like who is secretly dating who, who is falling for who, who's out of money, and what's going on for real in this School…_

_And who am I? That's one secret I'll never tell. You know you love me. Xoxo, Gossip Girl_

Ginny POV

Wow I just got the biggest news ever I have to tell it Mione

Hermione POV

- Ginny clam down, what's wrong? - I asked my so-called best friend, Kay I trust her, but not as to my best friend. - What's wrong Ginny just split it out - She takes a deep breath, it means a long story, or short and fast one – We have a Gossip girl at school – hmm - and that's it? - I asked - No Mione, it's not everything, just think about it, a gossip girl, thanks Hogwarts online messaging service… - she says and puts her hands in one of those praying manner, sick if I'm allowed to say – I know, about Gossip Girl, so what – She looks like I have just offended her - Just like that nothing special, Gossip girl, is the best, she is already sending messages to everyone, I love her! - I smirked - Maybe she will write something about you - I'm more making fun of her than of the whole thing with the Gossip girl. - That would be awesome. - She says and runs away without saying anything…

_Gossip Girl here I again, Spotted Ginny Weasley left her Best friend without saying a word, Poor Gin, maybe her friend is mad now_

_And who am I? That's one secret I'll never tell. You know you love me. Xoxo, Gossip Girl_

I close my massager, few seconds and whole school will know about it…XOXOXO

Pansy Parkinson POV

- OMG it's Gossip Girl again - I turn to Draco, he looks like we're about to threw up - Ouh Weasel she just left Granger without saying a word, I guess they got a fight - I say, and look at Draco expression, I know, he always likes bad news about Granger. - So what? - He simply says - I'm gonna go - He says and leaves, I don't care, I have Gossip Girl.

Ginny POV

How the hell Gossip Girl even knows I was talking with Mione?

- ouh Hi Harry – I smile to my brothers best mate and my ex boyfriend

- Hi Gin, What's Up? - He smiles back it means something is wrong

- Umm not much, just a little problem with Gossip Girl - his smile becomes even bigger – I know, don't worry, She isn't mad at you, the gossip girl just made it up - he says that with some smile.

_Gossip Girl_

_Hi every one at Hogwarts, I'm not gonna be sorry about what I said about Ginny, no one treats they're best friend like this… be careful H.P. someone is still keeping an eyen on you_

_And who am I? That's one secret I'll never tell. You know you love me. Xoxo, Gossip Girl_

Wow Gossip Girl is fast, I look at Harry, who is looking into his messenger too - she is fast one - he says, - Hi what's up - from no where shows up Mione - Mione, I'm sorry - I started but she interrupts me - don't worry, I'm fine - She simply turns to Harry - Gossip Girl mentored You – I'm shocked - Umm ya maybe she did, I don't care - I don't understand why Mione is so sneaky lately and why she smirks so much lately, that's so slythein of her…

General POV

_Gossip Girl here. Your one and only source into the scandalous lives of Hogwarts students. Some of you might be calling me a Bit*ch today but trust me next day will be more better and for white ferret named Malfoy tomorrow will be extra hard day…_

_That's all for today XOXOXO_

_And who am I? That's one secret I'll never tell. You know you love me. Xoxo, Gossip Girl_


	2. XOXOXO

General POV

_Good Morning Hogwarts, Did You missed me? Maybe someone will do something stupid on breakfast? And how about the fact that P.P. is sneering? _

_And who am I? That's one secret I'll never tell. You know you love me. Xoxo, Gossip Girl_

Hermione POV

I was getting ready for my day, when Lavender screamed. - Awe it's the Gossip Girl again, She says that someone whose name is P.P. is sneering. – She said that like it was something new - So what I thought everyone new that Pansy Parkinson is weird. - Ouch, Did I really say that out loud? - What? - I asked when I realized they all we're looking at me - You know who's the Gossip girl? - Lavender asked – No - damn - Too bad, cause you sound like one. - I stood there in shock, and than crashed in to laugh - ME, the Gossip Girl, are you serious? - I laughed- You're right You can't be a Gossip Girl, You're too Boring - she said - Now If You don't mind I'll be Going Von, Von is mostly waiting for me. – I continued laughing, while Ginny looked at me strange - Are You shore you don't know her - I rolled my eyes - Ginny, please Do you really think I could know the Gossip Girl? - I said in my serious voice - Just hoped - was all she said before leaving.

I went down In common Room; my friends have left without me on breakfasts like I cared.

- Hi Morning Ron, Harry - I greeted my friends - Morning Mione - Said Harry. We ate in silence for a while till Lavender broke the silence - hey didn't Gossip girl mentioned the Malfoy? - I rolled my eyes - so what? - I asked – well I just hope he wills broke something – she says, and we all start to laugh. - Do you really want him to break something? – I ask seriously - You're not gonna push he off the stairs aren't you Mione - asks Ginny, while Harry and Ron are Just laughing.

After breakfasts we went upstairs to transfigurations with Slytherin.

I saw that all the Slythering Girls we're talking about the Gossip Girl… Nice

_Spotted: Most of Slythering girls like me, and it's not because I'm so fabulous…_

_I know you love me. XOXOXO Gossip Girl_

The Gossip girl we're messaging again, I closed my message's the same moment when I got a new message, so I opened my messager again, and my jaw dropped.

It was a message from someone named PalePride sick if I'm allowed to say

_From: PalePride_

_To: MiaMione_

_Subject:_

_I heard you wanted to push someone down the stairs?_

I ignored that message I guess it's someone from Slytherins who want to make a fun out of me… What and Idiots

General POV

_I'm very Spotty Today, So Spotted: is D.M. trying to leave an expression to H.G.? Not such a good idea D.M. trust me… Will it end with war or love?_

_And who am I? That's one secret I'll never tell. You know you love me. Xoxo, Gossip Girl_

Ginny POV

Yes it's the Gossip girl again: I start to love her…

_I'm very Spotty Today, So Spotted: is D.M. trying to leave an expression to H.G.? Not such a good idea D.M. trust me… Will it end with war or love?_

_And who am I? That's one secret I'll never tell. You know you love me. Xoxo, Gossip Girl_

What the F? We don't have any, wait, wait?! Is that what I'm thinking of? Is really Malfoy trying to seduce someone?

No, it's just a Gossip girl?! That can't be true…

Draco POV

I just got the over send Gossip Girls message from Zabini.

I had No idea, that:

a) Zabini reads those bullshits

b) Anyone knows about my message to Granger

c) And how the hell Gossip Girl knows about that anyway?

I'm officially confused, I'll have to found out who the hell she or maybe he is, cause that thing called Gossip Girl is making me quite mad…


	3. And who am I? part1

Gossip Girl 3

Hermione POV

It's not even the middle of day the Gossip Girl casts me some trouble…

It's not like I didn't like it, it's just, just how maybe my friends will take the whole thing about Malfoy text messages to me, But As I can guess no one except Malfoy and me, and Gossip Girl Knows about it, and As far I know, No one have any idea, what that message was about?!

I decided to wrote back to him

_From: MiaMione_

_To: PalePride_

_Subject:_

_I'll pretend I don't know who are you, and just gonna say you one damn thing KISS MY ASS_

I sent him the message in the middle of second transfiguration, he immediately answered.

_From: PalePride_

_To: MiaMione_

_Subject:_

_I'll just hoped to help you. You know, to Push You down those stairs_

I laughed inside, but he looked at me with his usual smirk

- What's with Malfoy today? - Harry leans towards me and asks - I have no bloody Idea - I answered. I'm ignoring him.

- Mr. Malfoy what are you for Merlin's sake Doing under your table - everyone started to laugh – I'm sorry Professor – he says and looks at me, while my messager beeps out loud and everyone's head turns to me. I blush. - Miss Granger, for Gods sake you and Mr. Malfoy detonation tonight at eight! –

- Professor McGonagall – I started - I didn't did anything illegal?!- I asked – Miss Granger You and Mr. Malfoy have been doing this chatting thing during my lessons. - I looked angrily at Malfoy – It's not fair, I'm ignoring every message I got, and I got detonation? – She looked mad - Stop discussing this Miss Granger. - She said and it was the end of the conversation.

After transfiguration I went to my room.

_Spotted: Professor __McGonagall helps the Amour to throw his arrows. Will Tonight's Detonation for D.M. and H.G. end with fight?_

_You know you love me. I love you too. XOXOXO Gossip Girl_

Hmmm I'll just kick Malfoy's ass tonight and Gossip girl writes about it and the thing is don…

Pansy Parkinson POV

I hate the Gossip Girl why she likes the Mudblood so much? Why she isn't writing about how cute I am, or how grate I look today? Why she even thinks that Draco likes that thing? She isn't even cute?!

I'll just have to find her and be friends with her.

Draco POV

Fine I joined Gossip Girl myself I'm tired everything hearing from Zabini, or someone else, now why the hell Gossip Girl likes me so much? It's not like I'm flirting with Granger, am I?

I decided to tex Granger

_From: PalePride_

_To: MiaMione_

_Subject:_

_Listen I have no idea how the Gossip Girl knows about our little chat, but trust me I'm not the one who tell her everything!!!_

_P.S. See ya at detonation _

Hermione POV

It's message from Malfoy again

_From: PalePride_

_To: MiaMione_

_Subject:_

_Listen I have no idea how the Gossip Girl knows about our little chat, but trust me I'm not the one who tell her everything!!!_

_P.S. See ya at detonation _

I can't stand him….

_From: MiaMione_

_To: PalePride_

_Subject:_

_I got the idea, So you think I'm the one who's telling everything to her?!_

_If you don't know anything better keep quite._

_P.S. hope you'll roll up in some deep corner and will die._

Draco POV

_From: MiaMione_

_To: PalePride_

_Subject:_

_I got the idea, So you think I'm the one who's telling everything to her?!_

_If you don't know anything better keep quite._

_P.S. hope you'll roll up in some deep corner and will die._

Nice, She really hates me… And I didn't say she is the one who say's all to Gossip Girl, But If there is no other way's My theory is: **that Granger is the Gossip Girl, or she is telling everything to the Real Gossip Girl. **

General POV

_From: PalePride_

_To: everyone in Hogwarts_

_Subject:_

_My theory is: __**that Granger is the Gossip Girl, or she is telling everything to the Real Gossip Girl.**_

_Hey It's me the Gossip Girl, some of You thought that I'm somehow friends with Miss Granger, well trust me, she isn't my friend, and if that makes you feel better, No one will ever guess who am I…  
__And who am I? That's one secret I'll never tell. You know you love me. Xoxo, Gossip Girl_


	4. And who am I? part2

Gossip Girl 4

General POV

_Hi Hogwarts It's me again Your Gossip Girl, I'm sorry for leaving you all for a little while, Just those tons of homework's that professor Snape and Professor McGonagall gives to us is killing me…_

_I'm back to inform you about everything new at school._

_And who am I? That's one secret I'll never tell. You know you love me. Xoxo, Gossip Girl_

Draco POV

It's been 2 weeks since we got last message from Gossip Girl, now she is back, strange…

Let's just hope she won't write that much now….

Hermione POV

The Gossip Girl Is back…

Ginny POV

Bingo she is finally back; I just wonder what took Gossip Girl away from writing all these 2 weeks? I don't believe about homework's

General POV

_Spotted: All of you missed me… It was my experiment, I really needed to know if you love me and now I know…_

_And who am I? That's one secret I'll never tell. You know you love me. Xoxo, Gossip Girl_

Hermione POV

God This day with Gossip girl returning is making me crazy…

Now, My today's to do list:

_Wake Up, and get ready for School_

_Breakfasts  
_

_Lesions_

_Lunch_

_Lesions_

_Diner_

_Do homework_

_Go for a run (Keep yourself in a good form)_

_Write to Darren, Katie, Kyle, Miranda, Madison, Josh…_

_Go for a late night walk_

_Sleep_

I guess that's all. Now I just have to keep up for this schedule…

Draco POV

The whole thing with Gossip girl made me crazy today, but my theory that Gossip Girl = Granger still lives in me, so I kept an eye on Granger, today…

Some things I notice:

_She never hugs weasel first_

_She doesn't ate sausages at breakfasts  
_

_She can talk, ate and read at the same time (amazing If I must Say…)_

_She Mostly ignores Brown Girl_

_She hates me_

_She likes to sit far from everyone in library_

_She eats only vegetables (I think her friends haven't noticed that)_

_After lunch, on the left free time, she goes to third floors West Wing and sits there with a weird thing putted in her ears, Something called I pod, or Something Like that…_

_She is always back on time_

_She smiles_

_She is Smart_

_She is far from Gossip Girl_

No comments Form my side…

Latter that day, I decide to take a walk outside. I went to lake. I need to clear my mind…I was sitting for a while, now, when someone rushed part me. I looked at the rushing person… Girl, Perfect body, she was wearing low cut shorts running shoes, she also had her wavy hair pulled in to pony tail, she was wearing black tank top…

I don't know why I stand up and fallowed her. After a while she runes down to lake and lie down on grass

" I didn't know that you can Run Granger" slipped thou my lips... I was trying to add some disgust in my voice, but I field. "And I didn't know that you like to spy on people" she took a deep breath and sat down and looked at me " But what else I could suspect from someone like you". She sounded like she didn't care about me at all; she looked at me with disgust…

"Well Granger I'm not spying on you, you can only dream about such a thing…"I said to her and smirked at her, and left.

Few minutes latter I got message from my best mate Zabini

_From: HandsomeZabini _

_To: __PalePride_

_Subject: Get this… Granger turns out to be American…_

_Today when I and Pansy we're in Library, We heard how she described life in New York to Potter and Co… hmm I'm not shore but I think she is American _

Granger American? Who really believes that? Not I

General POV

_Spotted: someone whose name is Handsome and Zabini, just tried to copy me by making gossip about well-known friend Hermione. Beaver H who knows maybe he really have found out about your secret…_

_And who am I? That's one secret I'll never tell. You know you love me. Xoxo, Gossip Girl_


	5. And who an I? Part3

Hermione POV

Shit. How the hell Zabini Heard My conversation with Harry when I was telling him about NY?! I just don't understand…

I needed to write to my friends, the only place where I can reach Internet is astronomy tower. I headed to there with my PC. I first got in to my myspace page some stupid messages and nothing special…

I checked out my mailbox message from my dad.

_From: _

_To: CheerMione_

_Subject: _

_Hi Kitten How is your school? Mom and I miss you so much…_

_Will you come home for Xmas? Mom will wait for you, while your Bro will be on Iraq, Ryan says Hi to you, and he is still here at WestPoint. Everyone misses you so much…_

_Be good and don't get in to troubles…_

_With hugs and kisses Daddy and Mom…_

I lie getting mails from my dad, He is military, but still he is nice he isn't like Kyle's Madison's and Josh father, they're father always keeps military straight at home… I think that's horrible...

Speaking of Madison, I got message from her…

_From: WestPointmADI_

_To: CheerMione_

_Subject:_

_Hi Mione, how's your boarding School? I hope you're having fun. I and Kyle last week went to Seattle for a school trip, that was fun, well was fun till we have to get back to that schools regalement stuff you know out school… _

_BTW Darren is telling Kyle that you too are sort of together, I can't believe Darren, how, I just can't get the idea of his lies, he knows that Kyle likes you, ups, you'll shouldn't know that... _

I was reading my message when I feel how someone was looking behind my shoulder I suddenly turned…

My face stoped literally few millimeter's from Pale ferrets face - Malfoy - I said and our Lips touched, he shivered, and jumped a bit away from me – I'm sorry - He said, he was blushing – What the hell are you doing here? - I asked angrily – I came here to think – he said looking down at his toes. I had no answer; I just turned back to my messages…

Like a moment latter Malfoy speak Up - Emm Granger?! – He started nervously - What – I answered – emm err, well is that true that you are American - he asked I turned back to him, well now he wasn't blushing, thank God, when he Blushes he looks pretty lame, wait since when You care how he looks – why are you asking? - I asked, I guess he got the game – I asked to you first you know - he smirked, now finaly back to the good old Malfoy not the lame one…

- I, I - I started, Can I trust him? – You what? - He asked with a smirk- I damn am an American - I shouted, - happy? - He looked confused – I thought you were Brittan - he said - I don't damn fuc*king care, what are you thinking about - He looked frighten, I'm the best maybe I have learned something from my Bro and Daddy…

- I'm sorry – said Malfoy - I should have asked - he said and looked guilty down at his toes again – Damn Malfoy get back to earth - I exploded - Where are your insults? Where are your pure blood things? - I looked right in to his empty eyes. I couldn't hold the pressure any more I started to shout at him - DAMN MALFOY, YOU DON'T DAMN KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME ABOUT MY LIFE ABOUT MY FRIENDS, ALL YOU KNOWS IS HOW TO PRETEND HOW CLEAN AND BRIGHT YOU ARE… I'M DAMN FUC*KING AMERICAN AND DAMN PROUD OF IT… AND THERE IS SO DAMN A LOT OF THINGS THAT EVEN POTTER DOESN'T KNOW ABOUT AND, AND, AND - I stoped cause I had rune out of words, Malfoy came to me and Put his hand on my shoulder and squeeze it gentile - I don't know that all Gran, em Hermione - He said my name with a blush, a little laugh slipped thru my lips - what? - He asked - Nothing well, you look funny when you blush – he blushed again. I decide to ignore it and continue to talk - Want to know the truth of me? - I asked, I know that would say no so I just played out this card - Ye shore - He said with enthusiasm, what the hell – Well emm, I was born on 19th of September at WestPoint's Military base in USA My Dad is Colonel, it's a muggle Military stage efficiency, I have older Brother his name is Ryan, he is Navy too, it's a Naval part of US Army, we live in Military town WestPoint, I have friends there we al grow up together, and went of the same middle School, they miss me – I took a deep breath, I notice, that Malfoy's hand was on my knee, I ignored that, so he wont blush - Darren, Katie, Kyle, Miranda, Madison, Josh Those are My best friends, Kyle, Madison and Josh are one family, Kyle and Madison are Twins But Josh is the same age that My Bro, Ryan. Katie and Miranda are Best Friends, they are like local Parvati and Lawander , they gossip about everything they can, Miranda's I guess already Ex boyfriend Darren is really close friend to me, He is like Harry to me… - stoped, I didn't know what to tell him – and what do you do with your friend at summer, you don't have to go to some stupid military camps and so on? – He asked - emm No, not all of us, Only Kyle, Madison and Josh have to go for camps, but they are home soon, Mostly because guys have to play for schools Football teem, and at summer we have some games, and they have practices – He looked confused – what's football, is that sport where you run after ball? - I started to laugh & smiled a bit – that's soccer, but we play so-called American football - reached my Pc and opened Youtube - American football, Amazing (.com/watch?v=L3bIqyHlEgw) – I clicked on Video and looked at confused Malfoy – crazy? You can break a lot of bones like that – he says in horror - well than let me show you what girls do, and than you can start to speak with me about bone breaking… - smirked, he blushed, I turned my PC to me and started to search for one of my favorite team Cheer Eclipse (**A/N I cheer for that team on Senior coed team Comets... Lol)** I find what I wanted to find… Cheer Eclipse Comets Prelims Worlds 2009 - Look Malfoy, if You can do any thing of this without magic, than tell me it's not a sport - I shoved him the video, his jaw dropped - Can You do that? – He asked. I smirked and stud up, I stretched my legs a bit jumped few times of a ground and than did a one back handspring - any questions? – I asked, but answer didn't came from Malfoy but it came from Professor Dumbledore who I guess have been there a while - Yes Miss Granger, Could you thought that to Hogwarts Students? - he said, now it was my turn to drop a jaw…

A/N tell me what do you want next will she make a team or she will continue, to look for a Gossip girl or all that together, and what Malfoy should do? help cause I sort of have rune out of ideas..


	6. Chapter 6

Still Hermione POV

I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, another breath…

Someone called out my name - Hermione,? Granger? –

I opened my eyes, I was lying on a floor of astronomy tower with my pc in front of me, I looked up on a person who just called out my name, and it was MALFOY

- MALFOY – I shouted, I was in shock, was that all just a dream?

- God Granger, you've been sleeping here almost an hour - He said, God I hope all of that was just a dream…

- Err, Malfoy? Have we talked already today? – I looked down at my Pc it was still at my myspace page

- No we haven't, what's wrong? – He asked, unlike he would ask usualy, extremely civil. I took a deep breath

- Err nothing, just a bad dream - god.

- You we're dreaming about me? - He asked and sounded more interested in conversation that previous.

- Dream on Malfoy - I said and turned back to my Pc.

- Ya right you're the one who's dreaming about me... - He smirked, and here we go again. I turned to my pc and entered youtube…

I searched Bon Jovi song it's my life, it helps to not to think about life.

After a moment Malfoy spoke up – Granger is that muggles thing called Computer? –

- mhm - I said still reading latest news from states. He came closer. - Can I take a look? –

He asked. I turned my head to him.

- No you can't cause I'm leaving. - I said turned off my PC closed it and went out of there leaving Malfoy sitting on cold stone floor alone…


	7. Chapter 7

General POV

_Hi Hogwarts It's me Your Gossip Girl, I'm here to leave the final notes it's been months since I wrote last time to all of you. _

_A lot of had happened during all this time:_

_* Snape Finally admitted that he's gay_

_* Harry and Ginny finaly got back together _

_* Hermione and Draco are together now_

_* Dumbledore went to States for Holidays _

_* McGonagall colored bond Hair_

_* And I'm leaving the School_

_And who am I? That's one secret I'll never tell. You know you always will love me. Xoxo, Gossip Girl_

Hermione POV

- Hermione - Someone called out my name I turned around and saw there my Boyfriend Draco Malfoy

He took out his messager

- Aww It's just a message from you... - He said and throw his messager on chair while lending down to me and kissing me on lips…

The messager was still glowing and the message said it all

_Hi Hogwarts It's me Your Gossip Girl, I'm here to leave the final notes it's been months since I wrote last time to all of you. _

_A lot of had happened during all this time:_

_* Snape Finally admitted that he's gay_

_* Harry and Ginny finaly got back together _

_* Hermione and Draco are together now_

_* Dumbledore went to States for Holidays _

_* McGonagall colored bond Hair_

_* And I'm leaving the School_

_And who am I? That's one secret I'll never tell. You know you always will love me. Xoxo, Gossip Girl_


End file.
